Not Quite Human
by VoicegirlIII
Summary: [I Robot] Robots,clones,murder,romance,and cults. Spooner investigates a murder of a movie stars clone, Sonny deals with new emotions and prejudice towards robots. And this mystery will change their lives...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters (except my own), 20th Century Fox and Isaac Asimove does. And this idea came to me after I was reading 'House of The Scorpian' by Nancy Farmer (it's a good book you should read it if you can) and wondered if they could make a robot with feelings could they make a human clone?

_What makes us human? _

_Is it our ability to feel and create? _

_Is it how we are born, a sperm cell hitting an egg creating a whole new life? _

_Or is it some thing diffrent, something we have no name for....._

It had been two years since V.I.K.I. had tried to take over the world through the NS-5 robots, and now not many people trusted robots like they had before. Though there were still robots working for shipping departments that requierd heavy lifting and jobs that would be to dangerous to a human being, but the robots were under constant supervision by armed men. Even Sonny had been followed everywhere he went by a police officer with a gun, until Detective Del Spooner convinced the police department that Sonny wasn't a threat.But even so, whenever Sonny stepped out of Dr. Calvin's home and onto the street he found that he got looks from humans that ranged from threating to frightened.

Right now Sonny was walking down one of Chicago's busy streets, it was snowing and many humans were inside due to the bellow zero temperature. Sonny admired the snowflakes that fluttered around him like feathers. Even though Sonny had seen snow before, he was still fascinated by the flakes falling from the sky. To him it seemed like magic, it could cover a ugly grimy city with a pure white blanket, making everything beautiful.

Sonny crossed the street to the store that had some of the items that was on Dr. Calvin's grocery list. Sonny entered the store, picked up a basket, and picked up several cans of food on the shelves. When he was done choosing the items he brought the basket up to the counter to pay for them. A tall man in his mid-thirties with sandy combed back hair wearing red plaid shirt and jeans sat at the counter and gave a dissapproving look at Sonny. Sonny felt a twing of something in what he refered to as his 'stomach'. That feeling was fear, Sonny sensed that this person was hostile towards him.

"I wish to purchase these items." Sonny said laying the items on the counter and pulling some money out of a change purse.

"I don't do business with robots." The man said glaring icily at Sonny. Sonny felt a mixture of feelings wash through him. Fear. Anger. And injustice. He had to control himself, he wanted to make the man know **exactly** what he thought. To tell him that he wasn't like the other machines about how he felt and had human emotions. But he didn't. Spooner had told him a while after V.I.K.I had been destroyed that it would be dangerous for him out in the world if humans knew he had human emotions. They wouldn't understand and would think he was dangerous and try to kill him.

Sonny left the store and tried another one, the same thing happened. The store owner turned him away beacuse he was a robot. Sonny finally came back home empty handed. He didn't want to tell Dr. Calvin what happened because he was worried that she would get upset. Sonny walked into the living room of Calvins apartment, Calvin was sitting on the couch watching tv.

She looked up to greet Sonny when she noticed his face.

"Sonny is something bothering you?" She asked. Sonny sat down next to her and thought for a moment about what to tell her.

"Today at the stores I went to I was turned away." Sonny said looking at the television.

"Beacuse you're a robot?"

"Yes." They were both quite for a few moments, then Sonny spoke, "Why do they hate me? I did nothing to them."

"Sonny," Calvin said gently,"after V.I.K.I. took control of the other NS-5s, alot of the humans don't trust robots like they used to. And right now they're scared that the robots might attack again."

"But V.I.K.I. was killed, there's no way the robots could attack again."

"Yes,but not many people know that," Dr. Calvin explained to Sonny. Calvins cell phone range she answered it and turned back to Sonny."Sonny, I have to get to work, just think about what I said." Calvin picked up her purse and walked out the door. Sonny sat on the couch with a inquisitive look on his plastic face.

"Spooner!" Lt. Bergin said approaching Spooner's desk "We've found a body in Buckingham Park. DNA identified the body as Ellen Herz a.k.a. Kathrine Heart."

"Kathrine Heart, wasn't she an up and coming actress about twenty years ago?"

"Yeah, made a few major hit movies, then she married some guy in Rino and no one heard of her since. But here's the weird thing." Bergin said,"Her offical record said she died of at age fourty-eight of alcohol poisoning...five years ago."

"Then how can her body just turn up out of thin air?"

"That's for you to find out." Spooner walked out of the building and got into his car. He drove to Buckingham Park when he reached there several police cars were there holding back the crowed that had showed up to see a dead body. Spooner got out of the car and walked over to the body. But much to his suprise the body wasn't that of a fourty-eight year old but of a twenty-five year old.

"You have got to be kidding me." Spooner muttered to himself.   
"Detective Spooner," A man with salt and pepper colored hair and beard wearing a police badge walked up to Spooner,"I'm Officer Patrick Schlange, I was one of the first men called onto the sceen. All the evidence we've found so far are a two pair of footprints , probally the victim and the killers, and a bullet that was used to kill the victim."

"What I don't understand," Spooner said looking down at the victims body "is why she has the same DNA as Kathrine Heart?"

"Well..." Schlange said with a sigh, "One of my men have a crazy theory. He thinks that this is a clone of Kathrine Heart."

Spooner looked again at the girl laying on her stomache in a pool of her own blood.  
"Let's say that's right, where could you get a clone of yourself?"

"Not in the U.S. and Canada, they outlawed it after the first clone was created in 2015. But in places like Bangkok and Singapore you could make a clone of yourslef for the right price."

"What are the chances of more clones of Kathrine Heart out there?" Spooner asked. Schlange sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"That's hard to say, sometimes people have as many as fifty made of themselves. Especially with that cult, what are they called? The Kleptians, they belive that the gentetic fountain of youth is found in cloning."

"Does anyone know if they created a clone?"

"They said they did, but I wouldn't trust their word. No records, no DNA samples, nothing. So my guess is as good as yours."

Spooner looked at the girl again. Wondering if she was really a clone of Kathrine Heart, and if so, why would anyone want to murder her.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters (except my own), 20th Century Fox and Isaac Asimove Inc. does.

_Where am I going, what is my goal?_

_What is my purpose in life?_

_Will I be strong and able to bare_

_The future storms and sttife?-Harry Conte_

After Calvin left Sonny did think about what she said, and he thought about other things. Life how he was so diffrent from both humans and robots, he was neither one nor the other. And this thought both frightened him and made him sad. Then his thoughts wandered to what he had said once: '_I think we are all created for a purpose.'_ His purpose was to kill V.I.K.I., and he had accomplished that. So what was his purpose now? He didn't want to go into storage with the other robots, but he didn't want to serve humans like his brothers.

And for the first time in two years he was worried about what would happen to him in the future, what he would do with the rest of his existance. He looked around Dr. Calvins apartment, was this where he would spend the largest amount of his time? Alone in a apartment, the only noise coming from the outside world. A world he didn't belong in. Sonny looked down at the table, Calvin had left a pen and several peices of blanck paper.  
_"Sometimes the best way to get your feelings out is to write them down." _Dr. Lanning had told his "son" once when he had trouble getting his feelings out. Sonny picked up the paper and pen. And began writting:

' My first memory is of my father, I rember opening my eyes and seeing the lab that I was made in. It was diffrent than the lab that the other NS-5 were made in. This one was smaller, and it wasn't connected to V.I.K.I.

Dr. Lanning, my father, smiled at me and said 'Hello son." Even then I felt feelings the first feeling I felt was 'happiness.' I don't know why I felt it, but I knew it was a good feeling.

Father explained to me what I was, and how I was diffrent from all the othre NS-5 robots. I was confused I didn't understand the diffrence bettween a robot and a human. Then Father explained the Three Laws that all robots had programed into them, how they had no choice but to follow them. Then he told me that I could choose wheither or not to follow the laws.

He also told me that we are all created with a purpose, I fulfilled mine. And now I don't know what I should do. The other NS-5's are all in storage. I spent two years with them, making sure that they were safe and able to care for themselves.

But after that I yearned for something more, I missed my friends Dr. Calvin and Detective Spooner. So I left the robots, though I check up on them every weekend. They are doing quite well. And I'm proud of myself and them. I wonder if this is how Father felt towards me?

Though my friends do stick by me, I still feel a sense of lonliness. There is no one like me out there, and it's a very sad feeling knowing that.

Sonny put down the pen and read over what he had written. He hadn't relized how sad he really was. He put the peice of paper down and curled up on the couch. And if robots were made with tear ducts, Sonny would have indeed cried.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the characters (except my own), 20th Century Fox and Isaac Asimove Inc.does.

_But all the while I sit an think_

_of times there were before,_

_I listen for returning feet_

_And voices at the door-JRR Tolkien_

When Spooner got back to the police sation he went to his computer to try and find all he could about Ellen Herz. There were several Ellen Herz born in Chicago in the last fourty years, most of them were still alive, but none had a match to the DNA of the clone.

Schlange walked up to Spooners desk with another pile of papers, this time it was all of the Ellen Herzs born _outside _of Chicago. Spooner took one look at the stack and let out a large sigh.

"I better be getting a raise for this." he muttered to himself before getting back to work. He searched the first two women, both were alive, bus were still not a match.Then he searched the next, and the next, until finally all of the reports were finished without a single clue unearthed. Spooner looked up at the clock: 10:32 P.M.  
Spooner rubbed his eyes and wonderd if he should call it a night, if he hurried he might be able to have dinner with Calvin and Sonny. If he was lucky Calvin wouldn't be angery at him for being late. Spooner turned off his computer and walked out the building., when he got to the parking garage he took his car keys out of his pocket. He hit the unlock button and got into the car.

Spooner drove down several streets until he stopped at a red light, he checked the rear veiw mirror, he was about to turn on the radio when something in the back seat caught his eye.

Someone was in the car with him....

Sonny sat on Dr. Calvins couch. The television was off, Sonny had chosen to spend his evening reading instead. He had chosen, of all things, a book about child psychology. He didn't know why he chose it, it had looked intersting. And he had wondred what the connection was with human mothers and their offspring.

After reading a chapter he put the book down and thought about his creator, Dr. Lanning. Or as he sometimes called him, Father. Sonny still missed him, he missed how he had called him 'son', it was a good feeling knowing that someone loved you. Sonny put the book down and struggled with a old feeling made new again: greif.

Sonny quickly ripped out the paper he had written on and hid it when he heard Dr. Calvin coming down the hall. He opened the door to greet Calvin. He smiled and hid what he really felt like he had the note.

"Hello, Dr.Calvin. How was your day?"

"Good, you weren't bored being here all by yourself?"

"No, I read the entire day," Sonny said smiling,"Will Detective Spooner be joining us tonight?"

"It depends, you know he's a very busy man."

"Yes, I know. But I would still enjoy his company." Sonny said getting a dish out of a microwave while Calvin set the table. They waited for Calvin, when he didn't show or call Calvin started her supper. She and Sonny chatted while she ate.

Calvin was putting the dishes in the dish washer when her cell phone range. She recognized the number as Spooners.

"Listen, you don't have to explain...what? " There was a long pause while Spooner was talking ." Okay, I'll leave right now." Calvin hung up the phone."Sonny we need to leave. Spooner says to met us at this address. He sounds like he needs our help." Sonny nodded not asking any questions. He opened the door and he Calvin left the apartment.

**Who's in the car with Spooner? Is it someone who can help with the investigation, if so why does he need Calvin and Sonny to help him? These questions will be answered in up coming chapters, check back soon and don't forget to reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the characters (except my own), 20th Century Fox and Isaac Asimove Inc.does.

_Strong as death, and cruel as he grave,_

_Clothed with cloud and tempest's blackening breath_

_Known of death's dread self, whome none would out brave_

_Strong as death-Algernon Charles-Swinburne_

Calvin and Sonny arrived to the part of Chicago that was used for storage, it wasn't that far away from where the robots had gone into storage. They got out of the car and walked cautiously through the rows of abandon warehouses, this area of Chicago was known for street gangs and seedy bussiness. Sonny stayed behind Dr. Calvin, making sure that no one snuck up from behind.

"Over here." Spooner said coming out of a storage unit. The scientist and robot followed him, expecting the worse. They entered the storage unit. Spooner had a flashlight in one hand to help them see in the dark. He pointed it over in the corner where a man was standing. The man was dressed in tatterd jeans and T-shirt, a long dark green coat, and had a dark blue knit cap on his head. He looked like he hadn't slept or washed his hair in days, and his left eye was bruised from where Spooner had punched him.

"All right, now start talking!" Spooner said to the man. The man sighed and walked forward towards the detective.

"My name is Alric Nickholsan," He said with a slight lisp,"I worked as a fertility physician in L.A., about three years ago my self and seven other scientists got a e-mail. It said that a rich sponser wanted us for a secret project. Of course I accepted, a goverment funded salary can only pay so many bills. We worked on human cloning, perfecting it. Making it safer."

"Did you find out who was the one sponsering you?" asked Calvin. Nickholsan shook his head.

"The only way they got in touch with us is through the phone or e-mail. We tried to trace the call, out of curiosity, but we never found out who it was. It was like they had never existed."

"Okay, so why were you in the back of Detective Spooner's car?"

"I had to find him..." Nickholsan said then dropping his voice,"before _they_ do." Spooner and looked at Calvin in a way that said 'i'm not sure if this guy is crazy or not.' Calvin looked like she was thinkning the same thing.

"Who are 'they' Mr. Nickholsan," Sonny said speaking up. Nickholsan looked at him for a moment with a look of consideration on his face before speaking.

"The Kleptians," Nickholsan said looking around like he was afraid that they were behind the walls listing.

"What makes you think that it's them?" Spooner asked, "From what I heared after they said they had cloned a human the leader had ordered a mass suicide."

"That's what they wanted everyone to think. They're in hiding, waiting for the right moment. Then when it's come they'll make their move..."

"Right moment for what?" Spooner asked getting closer to Nicholsan.

"The right moment for..." He began, but suddenly his voice was drowned out by gunshots from above. Sonny threw himself over Dr. Calvins body acting as a sheild. Spooner ran behind some crates, looking around for who was firing at them, he glanced through several crakes in the wall where five people dressed in black clothes and maskes were stading on the roof. Spooner rolled on his back and began firing. A shower of bullets and shells rained on the floor and roof.

Spooner hit two of the masked gunman, either killing or severaly injuring them. He glanced over at Sonny and Calvin, Calvin laying face down on the ground, her hands covering her head with Sonny hovering over her, his plastic and metal body dented from the bullets. The gunman stopped firing.

They waited for a few tense moments waiting for more gunfire, when it didn't come Spooner crawled over to where Nickholsan lay on his side. He felt his neck where his pulse should have been, but there was nothing. He glanced up at the roof, the gunman were no longer there. They had left as quickly as they had appeared. Spooner silently gestured for Calvin and Sonny to stay low. He crept over to the warehouse door and peaked out before cautiously stepping out and darting to a pile of crates.

Besides the gunshells and bullets on the roof, not a sign of the gunman remained.

"It looks like it's clear" Spooner said. Calvin and Sonny cautiously crept out of the warehouse. Calvin shaken leaning on Sonny for support. Spooner went back into the warehouse, to see if the gunman left anything that might help find out who they were. He walked over the shells and bullets, looking for anything that might help him. He glanced over at Nicholsan's body, and squatted down over it. He ran his hand over the body, feeling for any thing in the pockets.Spooner felt a lump in the coat, and reached in. He pulled out a small paper bag.

Spooner opened the bag and inside was several cards, envelops, computer chips all wraped in a type of foam. He got up and walked back to his friends.

"What do we do with him?" Calvin asked.

"I'll call the police, until then you two go somewhere safe, chances are that who ever did this saw you." Sonny and Calvin were silent, they were thinking the same thing too.


End file.
